


Monster In Your Heart

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [136]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean gets jealous.





	Monster In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: poly!shield and jealousy

Dean watches Roman and Seth sleep, wrapped around each other, and tries not to feel jealous of them. He loves them both and he knows they love him, but it still hurts a little that they almost never curl around him like they do each other. He doesn’t wake up with Seth’s hair in his face or Roman’s arm around his waist. He wakes up on the edge of the bed with them as far from him as possible. 

They’re never like that when they’re awake. They always include him; they’re openly affectionate with him. He tries not to read too much into their sleeping habits, but it still picks at him, reminding him that they don’t love him as much as they love each other. 

Dean knows that’s not true, but it’s hard to convince himself of that when he’s watching them sleep contently in each other’s arms. It brings up all his old insecurities that he’s worked so hard to bury. He sighs and gets up, careful not to wake them. 

He goes into the kitchen, making a pot of coffee. Someone’s arms slip around his waist, a head leaning against his shoulder. Seth nuzzles against him, murmuring a good morning into Dean’s skin. 

Dean nudges him off and onto the counter, letting him lean there as he drinks his coffee. Seth watches him over the rim of his coffee mug. 

“Something bothering you, Dean?” Seth asks finally.

Dean doesn’t look at him. “No.”

“Really?” Seth asks, sitting down his mug.

“There’s nothing wrong.” Dean says, tensing as Seth moves closer to him, turning him around to face Seth.

“I think there is something wrong, but if you talk to me, I can help.” Seth says, leaning in and kissing Dean gently.

“It’s so stupid.” Dean mumbles.

“Tell me anyway.” Seth demands, kissing Dean again, hands settling on Dean’s hips.

“You guys sleep all tangled up in each other and I’m always on the edge of the bed and it’s just stupid and I know it doesn’t mean anything, but it just makes me feel that you love each other more than me and oh god, that sounds so pathetic.” Dean groans, face burning.

Seth watches in delight as the blush travels down Dean’s face and neck to his chest. He then gets serious, cupping Dean’s face in his hands. “Hey, you know that’s not true. We love you so much. Just as much as we love each other. If it really bothers you, sleep in the middle.”

Dean sighs. “It’s not that big a deal. Forget it.”

Seth opens his mouth to reply, but Roman walks in just then and Dean squirms out of Seth’s grasp, kissing Roman good morning before heading off to take a shower.

“That looked intense. Anything the matter?” Roman asks, making himself a cup of coffee after he kisses Seth.

“Dean thinks we love each other more than him because of the way we sleep.” Seth explains, finishing his coffee.

“What?” Roman asks, confused.

“Like we sleep all cuddled up togehter and he’s on the edge of the bed.” Seth shrugs.

“So he can sleep in the middle.” Roman says.

“That’s what I said.” Seth nods.

“You think there’s more to it than that?” Roman asks, arching an eyebrow at Seth.

“Maybe? We should talk to him later.” Seth sighs.

“Let’s let him cool off first. We’ll talk later. You going for a run?” Roman rinses their mugs out in the sink.

“Yeah. I’ll be back later.” Seth heads up to their room to change and passes Dean in the hall, wrapped in a towel. 

Seth doesn’t think he can be blamed for pinning Dean against the wall and kissing him breathless. Not when he’s standing there, wet and dripping and entirely too hot for his own good. Roman walks by them, smacking Seth’s ass as he goes, laughing at Seth’s yelp. He smirks at Dean who smirks right back at him.

They’ll get things worked out. They always do.


End file.
